


aidan likes sleeping in dean's trailer

by ocaptainrogers



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aidan is a sneaky bastard, aidan likes to sleep, dean likes aidan's hair, there's a lot of sleeping, tired and sleepy aidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/pseuds/ocaptainrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says; aidan feigns falling asleep on dean while they watch movies because he likes cuddling up to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	aidan likes sleeping in dean's trailer

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic about a ship i started shipping very recently so be kind to me, i have yet to get to know these boys properly

It had happened so gradually that neither of them thought there was one moment that pinpoints where it all started – they got along splendidly, had done so since the very first moment they saw each other.

They always seemed to end up in each other’s trailers after filming, and it happened pretty often that one of them – more so Dean, than Aidan – would take the other out for a drive and eat dinner at nice restaurants. Sure, they got funny and knowing looks, but they were too busy looking at each other with grins on their faces to notice.

They had been working together for six months when the sleepovers started and some part of Dean is still sort of surprised that it took them that long.

-

The first time Aidan fell asleep in Dean’s trailer was after one particularly rough day; they’d been up in the mountains on location; running from wargs and orcs, through tall grass  _in bloody heavy costume,_  swinging heavier swords and bows, shouting and sweating.

Aidan was tired and grumpy, cursing practically everything under his breath as he stumbled his way over to his trailer after having gotten his costume and prosthetics off. He pulled the hood of his sweater over his head and pushed his hands further into his jacket pockets – a mean wind was blowing through the street, flinging his unkempt curls over his eyes, tickling his nose.

He got to the trailer just before his and stopped, contemplating on whether or not he should grant Dean a visit or just go right to sleep in his own trailer. He absentmindedly scratched his head and walked right in.

“Deano?” he called, closing the door after him before shrugging his jacket off. He turned around and saw his friend sprawled over his tiny couch, watching TV.

“Hey, Aidan, thought you’d go straight to sleep, aren’t you tired?” Dean asked, sitting up straight as he turned the volume off so they could talk.

Aidan shrugged and plumped down next to Dean, close enough for their thighs and shoulders to touch. “Mmm,” he hummed and closed his eyes, already feeling sleep creep up on him.

“Alright then,” Dean mumbled, a small smile forming on his lips; he knew how tired Aidan was – had been all day. That guy was like a baby, complaining about not getting enough sleep even though he was probably the one who slept more than anyone on the set.

 Not even ten minutes later, Aidan was fast asleep, head resting on Dean’s shoulder breathing heavily with his mouth open. Dean barely managed to hold in a snigger as he gingerly raised himself from the couch and arranged his friend into a better position. He pulled the blanket over Aidan and tucked him in properly and couldn’t stop himself from brushing a tuft of dark curls away from his face before leaving for his own bed.

-

The second time happened shortly after that; three days later, when Dean had invited Aidan over to watch a movie after they wrapped earlier than usual. Aidan had, of course, accepted the offer without hesitation, promising to bring over several DVDs from his own collection and packets of popcorn he kept around.

They didn’t even get halfway through  _Ace Ventura_  before Dean felt the familiar weight of Aidan’s head on his shoulder. Shaking his head fondly, he placed one of the sofa pillows in his lap before bringing Aidan’s head down there as well.

He told himself he didn’t want Aidan to have any kinks in his neck in the morning, that there was a completely logical, platonic reason to all of this, but then he started carding his fingers through Aidan’s thick hair and he knew he was fucked.

He didn’t have the heart to wake Aidan up after the movie was done and sort of fell asleep in the sofa himself, feet on the coffee table, fingers in his friend’s hair and said friend’s head in his lap.

-

The third time it happened, Dean thought maybe Aidan was doing this on purpose.

He’d come over, grin wide and corners of his eyes crinkling and say something along the lines of,  _“This film’s amazin’, Dean, ya hafta see it”_  only to fall asleep ten minutes in. It was getting rather weird – and predictable (Dean had tossed two extra pillows and another blanket onto the couch before Aidan came over), but it was kind of nice too, in a way.

Aidan had settled in close to Dean from the start this time, leaning so well into his side that it was a miracle their bodies hadn’t fused together.

Five minutes later, Dean heard a sigh from the other man. “Aidan,” he said and turned his head to look at the other man; his face was slack, eyes already drooping, straining to focus on the TV.

“Hmpf,” was the only answer he got, other than Aidan slouching further down into the couch so he could comfortably rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean found himself doing the same; shifting his position just so Aidan would sit better.

“Are you tired already?” he asked, a bit of incredulity in his voice since it was only ten o’clock.

“Yes,” Aidan’s muffled voice sounded from Dean’s shoulder. He was sitting with his arms folded, knees bent in front of him, his entire person wrapped up in Dean’s thicker wool blanket.

Dean huffed, “You’re incredible,” but lifted his arm up and curled it around Aidan’s shoulders anyway so he could sit better.

When the movie ended, Dean gently put Aidan down on the couch, laid a pillow under his head and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. If he stopped for a moment on his way to the bed and carded his fingers through Aidan’s hair again, then no one needed to know.

-

The tenth time Aidan fell asleep in Dean’s trailer it was actually Dean who dozed off first. He had no idea how long he’d been sleeping, but Aidan must’ve woken up and carried him to bed because he had no recollection of waking up and walking over there himself.

And then there’s the case of a warm body next to his; behind him to be exact, with one of its arms slung over Dean’s stomach.

In a matter of seconds he’s more awake than he can remember ever being and trying not to move and wake Aidan up, because it has to be Aidan. It can’t be anyone else. He doesn’t want it to be anyone else either, but even he hadn’t seen this coming. Or maybe he had, but in his mind the two of them would’ve ended up in bed together on his own terms and preferably more naked than he was right now, clad in a t-shirt and boxers.

His right arm was falling asleep under him so he gently tried to get it out and up under his head, but that was apparently all it took for the dark haired Irishman behind him to wake up.

“Mmm, Dean?” Aidan croaked out, voice rough from sleep.

Dean swallowed, “Yeah?”

“You been awake long?” he slurred, rubbing his nose against the back of Dean’s neck in a manner that was way too domestic and  _established relationship_ -like for them already, but it made Dean blush and grin anyway.

“No, just woke up,” Dean answered and, after having thought about it for a total of five seconds, turned around in Aidan’s hold to press a quick kiss to his lips.

If Dean hadn’t already seen the sun, he could’ve sworn the smile that broke out on Aidan’s lips was indeed the center of the universe and for a quick second, Dean thought maybe it was. “Good morning,” he smiled and couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and tangling his hand in Aidan’s hair again.

“You have a hair-kink, you know that?” Aidan teased before swallowing the air between them to press their lips together again.

“No, I don’t, I just like your hair,” Dean said, still grinning like an idiot.

Aidan’s only answer was to kiss him again.


End file.
